Finding Astrid: Substory
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A substory I promised as Ze Great Camicazi.


**This is the sub-story that I promised. This is what happens between chapters 9 and 10 in **_**Finding Astrid**_**. And it is full of smutty goodness. **

Lori came by day after day for the next two weeks. We would talk and we learned all about each other's lives; I, through her talking with me, and she through my stories of the past.

One day she came over, fully distraught.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" I asked, putting down the metal I was melting.

"I need to talk to you," she said, nervously.

"Sure, I said, wiping my hands on my thick leather working apron." What ya wanna talk about?" Lori looked around dismally. I took my apron off and lay it across a nearby anvil.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," I said, making my way to my room and holding the door open for her. I turned to her after I had closed the door again. She stood there looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hiccup...Hank. We can't see each other like this anymore."

"Why not? I thought we were just friends."

"We were...but then your stories...and...you really seemed to get me...and...I just...I fell in love..." I felt a blush staining my cheeks. "A-and I'm engaged to someone else..." Lori spun around her fists clenched at her sides, her body rigid, trying to stay strong.

"Lori. What do you feel like doing when I call you Astrid?" I asked. Her body stiffened more, her head shooting up. She spun around and punched me in the shoulder, making me stumble back. She glared up at me, her blue eyes cold as the icy Archipelago waters.

"That was for making me feel these things when I'm supposed to marry someone else!" she shouted. I flinched, rubbing my wounded shoulder.

Suddenly her other hand shot forward grabbing my tunic and slamming her lips to mine. My eyes were wide with shock but I soon relaxed into it, wrapping my arms around her. Lori pulled back a few inches where she could look into my eyes.

"That was for...everything else," she whispered, her warm breath tickling my lips. I sighed and pulled her close for another crushing kiss. Her hands traveled up my back and clutched at my tunic. I pulled her close as her tongue drifted over my lower lip. I opened my mouth and welcomed her wondering tongue.

She pressed to me, as close as she could. Moving her arms to around my neck and lacing her fingers in my hair. We finally had to come up for air. I was the first to recover and started lining kisses down her jaw and neck. I nipped her throat a little, eliciting a yelp of surprise followed by a moan of delight. She let her body fall into mine. She righted herself and pulled my shirt roughly causing me to be swung around. Our breaths were coming in gasps and she shoved me down onto my bed. My head hit the headboard...hard.

"Ow!" I gasped rubbing the back of my head gently.

"You baby," she cooed in a voice that was TOTALLY Astrid. She climbed onto me straddling my waist.

"Umff," I bit back a mix between a yelp and a moan. She leaned down and ran her hands under my tunic. I slid my own under her t-shirt rubbing the soft skin of her back gently.

"Hiccup," she moaned into my lips before starting to grind on a VERY sensitive part of me.

"Mm," I moaned into her mouth grasping her hips and thrusting gently up into her own grinding hips. She elicited a gasp and threw back her head. Her hands found the hem of her shirt and tossed it aside. I rolled and pinned her. Astrid's blue eyes looked stunned up at me. I could see her deep inside this new person. Lori. I didn't know who was doing this to me...was it Lori or Astrid. I knew who I loved but I didn't know who I pinned.

"A-Astrid?"

"Hiccup," she said. I had brought her back. I smiled and leaned down kissing skin so soft it could have been silk. My fingers traced the skin just under her sports bra. She gasped and I pulled her bra over her shoulders. She gasped as the cool air touched her breasts and her pink nipples beaded in the cool air of the room. I sat up and pulled my prosthesis off before she grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back down.

"You are going to love me like there is no tomorrow," she whispered huskily. I groaned as her hand slipped down to my leggings and untied them as I unbuttoned her jeans. She got my leggings off first but her jeans and panties soon followed mine onto the floor of my room.

"Dear God! Hiccup is it gonna fit?" Astrid gasped looking down between us at my erection.

"Uhhh..." I didn't know how to respond to this but then I didn't have to. It was Astrid and, as usual, she took charge. She gripped it firmly in her fist and I saw stars before my eyes.

"Ungh," I groaned as she gently began to pump her fist. I leaned down and started to knead and suckle one of her breasts.

"Ohhh, Hiiccccuupp," she moaned, moving her hands to clutch at my back. I looked up at her.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"If you don't do it now I may die," she said, rolling her eyes into the back of her head. I gently started to press into her. She bit her lip and her nails bit into my back. She buried her head into my shoulder and I could feel her jaws clenching in agonizing pain. Finally I was all the way in. I felt her tears creating paths down my shoulder.

"God," I heard her gasp. She shifted her hips. She started moving and gasping, "Move, Hiccup." She moaned as I slowly started to thrust in and out of her. Soon her groans of pain became moans of pleasure. Our skin sheened with sweat as our hands ran up and down each other's sticky, sweaty, bodies in an ancient dance.

"HICCUP!" she shouted, her sharp nails digging into my skin and leaving lines of red behind. She pressed her chest close to mine and her walls clamped down around me I shook and released deep into her. I collapsed beside her and looked over at her.

"I love you, Hiccup," she said, pushing my hair out of my face.

"I love you too, Astrid," I whispered.

I woke the next morning to a glaring sun in my eyes. I looked beside me and saw that my Astrid...Lori was gone. I looked desperately around. Where could she be? I looked around again...and saw a note posted onto the door.

_Dear Hank,_

_I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I can't betray Trevor like this...I can't believe I did in the first place. We can't see each other anymore._

_-Lori_

**'OH NO WHAT HAPPENED CAMICAZI?' To find out read **_**Finding Astrid. **_**Looking forward to all the great reviews...or just reviews. Not my best smuty story.**


End file.
